Ressha Sentai ToQger
is the title of the 38th entry in the Super Sentai series. It features a train motif. On February 16, 2014 it replaced ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On October 5, 2014 it was joined by as part of the Super Hero Time block. On February 22, 2015 it was replaced by Shuriken Sentai Ninninger as part of the Super Hero Time block. Plot Five young people travel on the Rainbow Line. But they have several problems: they'll often arrive at a station only to find it's been taken over by the evil Shadow Line, they can't remember anything beyond their childhoods, and there are lost trains (Resshas) that need to be found. Characters Rangers Allies Rainbow Line * Conductor * Ticket * Wagon * Rainbow Line President Galaxy Line * Lady * Pasco Other Allies *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * *Mikey *Kamen Riders Evil Army Shadow Line * Emperor of Darkness Z * Baron Nero * Madame Noir * General Schwarz * Miss Gritta * Marchioness Morc * Count Nair * Kuros (footsoldiers) * Shadow Monsters Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice, Narration: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * ： * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Soundtracks The Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album The album, released August 13, includes songs from the cast of ToQger, members of the Rainbow Line, and both the beginning and ending theme songs for the show. Track Listing: # Choo-Choo Wagon – Wagon (Yui Horie) # ''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (opening theme) – Daiki Ise # Beyond The Blue Lens – Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki (Jin Hiramaki) # Green Anchor – Hikari Nonomura (Ryusei Yokohama) # Yellow Heart – Mio Natsume (Riria) # I’m Going To Sing A Song, I’m Going To Sing A Song – Ticket (Kappei Yamaguchi) # I Saw the Light – Right Suzuki (Jun Shison) # That Orange Guy I Dislike – Akira Nijino (Shin Nagahama) # The Transforming Girl is Here! – Kagura Izumi (Ai Moritaka) # ''Byun Byun! ToQger'' (ending theme) – Project R And also they have a Shadow Line album was released August 27, includes songs from the cast of Shadow Line characters. Track Listing: # Darkness ~Hero of the Dark~ - Baron Nero (Jun Fukuyama) # Noi Noi Noire - Madame Noir (Aya Hisakawa) # Black Iron General Schwarz - General Schwarz (Haruhiko Jou) # That's My Prince! - Miss Gritta (Noriko Hidaka) # Whereabouts of Darkness - Emperor of Darkness Z (Kengo Ohkuchi) # Coffin Song - Chain Shadow (Junpei Morita) Notes *ToQger features the first official Orange Ranger since Battle Fever J. **If and when it is adapted for Power Rangers, it will introduce the first full-fledged, official Orange Ranger. *At 47 episodes, ToQger is the second shortest official Sentai, after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. *The Korean dub is called Power Rangers Train Force. *This season began the tradition of having a full hour TV crossover with it's first Super Hero Time partner prior to the airing of the Super Hero Taisen movie during Spring Break. See also Official websites *Toqger at Toei.co.jp *Toqger at Super-sentai.net *Toqger at Tv-asahi.co.jp